


Compersion

by Pennatus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 3, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Hunk being an adorable little cinnamon roll, Multi, VoltronPolyWeek, a gathering of aliens, it's up for interpretation, open relationship?, writing about Pidge's feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennatus/pseuds/Pennatus
Summary: Compersion: (1) The feeling of joy one has experiencing another's joy, such as in witnessing a toddler's joy and feeling joy in response.(2) The feeling of joy associated with seeing a loved one love another; contrasted with jealousy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron Polyshipping Week: Day 3 | Compersion | Castle of Lions/Garrison

"Hey, what's this?"

Pidge turned from where she was standing (well, more like lurking) at the edge of the gathering to see Hunk quirking an eyebrow at her.

"I'm standing, what's it look like I'm doing," she deadpanned.

Hunk laughed. "I meant this," he said, jabbing a finger between her eyebrows.

"Huh?" She rubbed the spot but didn't notice anything strange.

"You're scrunching your eyebrows up, you're gonna get wrinkles," he advised her.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the group of people, her eyes already seeking out that tall figure and shock of white hair. He's where she last saw him, standing in a gathering of locals, a slight flush on his face, laughing.

Hunk seems to know exactly where she's looking. "He's having a good time," he offered.

Pidge knows this is a good thing. Of course it is - Shiro is way too uptight and needs to relax as much as he can. And - it's nice, way too nice and unusual, to see him so relaxed and open, to have him look around and see all the good he's done rather than look inside and regret.

"Yeah, he is, and..." Pidge trailed off once she realized how childish she was going to sound.

"And what? Are you jealous?" Hunk asked it so matter of factly Pidge finds her face flushing.

"No!" She exclaimed, which, ok, doesn't sound like the strongest of arguments against her feeling jealous, but...

"No," she repeated, more calmly this time. "I'm not and...it bothers me."

Hunk munched on something for a few moments, obviously trying to think it through. "You're upset that you're not upset?"

She scowled, adjusting her glasses. "Well it just sounds stupid now."

"Woah, hey, I didn't mean that." Hunk scratched his head. "I mean, it's just...you want to feel jealous but you don't, and you want to know why?"

"Yeah I mean - we're dating him right? And that group is - they're all over him. It should make me upset. And it doesn't..." If she really loved him, she would feel angry, right? People don't normally want others hanging off their significant other. That was - that was something that should upset her, since Shiro was with her, and the paladins, not with those people.

Hunk grabbed her and gave her a thorough noogie.

"Hey, what the hell - " Pidge struggled, knowing she'd never win against Hunk but refusing to not put up a fight.

With his arm still over her - Pidge knew not shrugging it off was admitting defeat, but she liked the feel of Hunk - he leaned down a bit. "It's not weird, Pidge. You know? I don't feel jealous either."

She tilted her head a bit in surprise.

"I'm happy, because I like seeing Shiro happy. I like watching him over there, having a good time. There's nothing wrong with that, is there? And it's not just Shiro. I like watching everyone have a good time."

"Even Lance with his atrocious dancing?" Pidge asked dryly, and they both ignored the fond tone in her voice.

"Even that," Hunk chuckled. "I think it shows how much you love him, if you can watch him be happy with someone else, and feel happy because of it. That means you care so much about what he's feeling you don't have to search for some reason to mistrust him. You just love him, and everything he does."

"Oh my god, ok, get off me you sap," she complained, shoving him off.

"Besides," Hunk added, "maybe you know there's no reason to be jealous because regardless of what happens here, in the end we'll all be together, as paladins. And, you know..." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Seriously?" She demands, but she's laughing, bright and happy, feeling so much better. It was true, wasn't it? Wanting someone to be happy - even if that happiness didn't involve you - that wasn't strange at all.

And when she looked over again and caught Shiro staring back, giving her a smile before returning to his conversation, well. Whatever happiness they all found, she would always know it started together.

**Author's Note:**

> I've learned a lot of new terms from this ship week, lol. Pidge's feelings were inspired by my own...people always think that because you date more than one person, someone has to be the 'jealous one' or feel left out. And no relationship is perfect, but that doesn't mean you don't love all your partners equally and want to see them happy :) consent and communication is key!
> 
> Didn't mean to make this a PSA, whoops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ hope everyone enjoyed! And check out the [Voltron Polyshipping Week AO3 page](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/VoltronPolyshippingWeek2016) and the [Voltron Polyshipping Week tumblr](http://voltronpolyweek.tumblr.com)!


End file.
